Where I Stand
by Purplescarf
Summary: Starfire goes back to her home planet to fight a war, but what will await her once she arrives? Robin x Starfire
1. To Leave One Home

The sun had begun to set over Titan's Tower as Starfire went to the roof. She brushed her auburn hair behind her ear and looked into the colored sky that had fascinated her so much. A breeze rolled by, making the small bag on her back move against her. Tears welled up in her emerald eyes as she shuddered, flying a few feet above the ground. "Goodbye" She muttered, "I will miss you."

"Where do you think you're going?" Robin asked, walking over, his face, even through the mask, showing concern.

"My planet is going through a terrible war." Starfire explained, shocked at his appearance, "I must do what is right for my people." She hung her head, eyes softening.

"And you'd just go without saying goodbye, I thought, since Tokyo." The Boy Wonder said, gently tugging her arm.

She floated back onto the roof, "It was genuine, and I am experiencing the heart break from having to leave." The Tameranian spoke softly, her hand touching her arm, "I thought the heart break would worsen from saying goodbye."

"How long will you be gone?" Robin asked, taking her hand and looking into her eyes.

"That I am unsure." Starfire explained, looking to the setting sky, "It is a terrible war, I…" She paused, "I may never return from it."

His eyes became wide, "You can't go!" He said with a panicked tone, "If it'll put you in danger I can't let you!"

"Robin." She moved her hands to his shoulders, "I must." She smiled sadly and kissed him on the cheek before bolting into the air where the Boy Wonder couldn't stop her.


	2. And Start For Another

Starfire hadn't thought about leaving Titan's Tower since her arranged marriage so long ago. Earth had become her home, which she wanted to believe was true. But deep in her alien heart the green eyes girl always knew she'd never be a human, and never truly belong on earth. Her friend had made her feel so welcome that even the star filled skies of outer space felt off to her.

Her hands touched her communicator, which reminded her that she could call home at any time, so she wasn't really gone was she? Starfire shook her head as she drifted through space towards Tameran, clutching the communicator I her shaking hand.

"What do you mean she 'left'?" Cyborg said, looking up from the video game he and Beat Boy were playing a moment before Robin told them the news.

"I mean just that." Robin said in monotone, leaning against the kitchen counter, "She had to go, had to fight a war for her planet or something." Robin was acting cool, though anger tugged at his heartstrings guided by a feeling of uselessness. He couldn't fight Starefire's war, and he knew he couldn't hold her back from protecting her home. But knowing that she might not come back rested inside him, making his stomach drop and his heart heavy.

"Just like that?" Beast Boy said, "She would have said goodbye wouldn't she?" Beast Boy said, "How come she told you?" He pointed a gloved hand at Robin.

"He wasn't the only one who knew." Raven pointed out, speaking in her usual calm voice, "She told me before she was about to leave so I could reassure you all she wasn't kidnapped or anything." The quiet girl turned a page in her book.

"She told be on accident." Robin said, clutching his fist, "When she was about to leave."

"And you didn't convince her to stay because..?" Beast Boy said, using hand gestures to lead him on.

"She flew off before I had the chance." Robin said, eyes narrowing.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Beat Boy said, "We've got t get in the T-Ship and get her! Now!"

"I don't think it'll be that easy." Cyborg said, "I mean, outer space wars? If we take her from that, I don't think her planet would like us much."

"Or her." Raven said, flipping another page, "It'd be like running away from a war, they might never trust her."

"We couldn't do that to Star." Robin said through gritted teeth. "I'll be in my room, get me when dinner's ready." With that note Robin left, black cape flowing behind him.

**Oh I'm on a role :D Two chapters in one night! Possibly more coming 3 Thanks for reading! Tell me what you love and what you hate!**

**Per usual TT doesn't belong to me, I just miss it very much 3**


	3. What's Seen on The Inside

The normally barren land of Tameran was covered in tents and wounded solders from the enemy lines. Starfire flew above so she couldn't be seen by the creatures. They were similar to rats on earth, but with wings of demons, blotchy scales, and a single eye that rested on their foreheads. The sight of them made one of the Tamerianian girl's nine stomachs churn.

She flew into the castle of her world, where all her people were gathered. They slept on mats and inside tents in the buildings. Many warriors were wounded from the days battle and resting while nurses tended to them. Starfire found Galfore sitting on his throne, watching the scene. "I have arrived for battle." She said strongly, swallowing her sadness of leaving Earth.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Galfore replied, hugging the girl. "You should rest, go to your room for the night."

Starfire nodded and walked to her room, her emotions not allowing her to fly. She walked inside and sat on her bed, pulling out her communicator and calling the team. It came out fuzzy, but she managed to get through.

She looked upon the main room in Titan's Tower, she had appeared on the tv. "H-ello?" The Tameranian said, her voice breaking up.

"Aw look!" Cyborg said, pointing to the image on the screen. "Starfire's calling!"

"Hey!" Beast Boy said, hopping onto the couch next to Cyborg, "Raven look!"

"I'll get Robin." Raven said, leaving the room with a book tucked under her arm.

"He'd probably yell at us if we didn't get him." Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes.

"Fr-eind-s!" Starfire called happily, "How go t-hings?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving? Huh?" Beast Boy said, "It's something we'd like to know too!"

"Couldn't…have..got..bye..-iends!" Starfire said as the connection got more fuzzy and blipped off.

Robin ran into the room to see Starfire's face disappear room the screen, leaving a fuzzy picture behind.

"Why'd she leave?" Robin said, walking in a bit heartbroken.

"Dunno, the connection broke I guess, she is calling from outer space." Cyborg said, turning the tv off.

Robin opened his mouth to say something but didn't reply and instead shook his head and sat on the couch. "Anyone want to play video games?" He asked. Just because Starfire was gone didn't mean the Boy Wonder couldn't have fun, especially if she called again.


End file.
